1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner installed in an exterior of a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is a device of processing suction air and supplying the processed suction air to a building or a room so that indoor air maintains a comfortable condition, and is classified into a window type and a separate or split type.
The separate or slit type air conditioner includes an indoor unit cooling or heating indoor air through heat exchange between a refrigerant and the indoor air, and an outdoor unit cooling or heating outdoor air through heat exchange between the refrigerant and the outdoor air.
The outdoor unit includes a blowing fan flowing outdoor air for exchanging heat with a refrigerant circulating via an outdoor heat exchanger and a fan motor driving the blowing fan.
The fan motor is fixed and mounted to a motor mount which is fixed to the inside of the outdoor unit.